


RWBY Rewritten

by Samkyo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samkyo/pseuds/Samkyo
Summary: These events are occurrences that I would think would fix some situations in the RWBY universe. I am not a professional writer or character developer, so the following interpretations of my events of RWBY are not flawless. If any plotholes are shown in my interpretation with the rest of the main series or if something occurs that does not make too much sense, please leave it in the comments or send a message indicating what and why. This is my first work on this site, so the writing may be redundant, repetitive, or even cringeworthy. I ask for any kind of advice depending on the mistakes I make, including grammar wise.So without further ado, I hope you find enjoyment or dismay or whatever experience you wish to obtain reading this story.Another warning: I will add my thoughts on what should happen for Volumes 7 and 8; this includes new characters.Yet Another warning: There may be shipping or anti shipping. Please don't start a flame war over this topic. Judge my style, characters, art, and story, but don't start a flame war about how you desperately want X ship to be added to the story.





	1. Volume 3 - Episode 12

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Chapters will be divided into specific episodes in certain volumes to add events that have not occurred in the main story to change the canon a bit. I do not apologize for making them out of order or deciding to break the order itself. Everything else that occurs in the episode still occurs, however I'll think about what to do with the rest of the characters once an idea springs to mind; maybe even remaking the entire chapter as I gain more experience and give more thought on this complete rewrite. 
> 
> And yes, I decided that Volumes 1 and 2 will be left completely untouched, as those episodes I find to be pretty okay in terms of the story its trying to tell. Only major changes will apply to characters post chapter 4.

Jaune ran with all his might towards Beacon. He just couldn’t leave Pyrrha to fight for herself up there. He noticed Ruby and called out to her for some help. She obliged and took Jaune’s hand, both of them using her semblance to fly towards the top. Just when she ran out of boost, Ruby threw Jaune towards the top; with him landing with a more serious expression than before; sword unsheathed and shield in position.

But one look on the scene and it was too late... Pyrrha was already hit with Cinder’s arrow and is found gasping for air... but before she dies, the huntress turns her head towards Jaune; smiling and struggling to say goodbye. Cinder used her power and disintegrated her to nothing.

“PYRRHA!” Jaune collapsed on his knees and began crying uncontrollably and lowered his head in sadness; immediately dropping his weapons. His friend- no... his beloved... she was dead. He was paralyzed in shock...

Cinder smirked towards her new visitor, aiming her bow and ready to shoot another flame arrow. “Stand still... I’ll make sure you join her soon...” She aimed towards his head, took a small time to admire the damage, then fired.

...  
*cling*

Jaune’s shield blocked the attack. The warrior then lowered the shield; revealing his face covered in tears and with an expression of rage. He picked up his sword and ran towards Cinder; giving a strong and determined battle cry.

Cinder accepted the challenge and summoned her blades, parrying all his enraged blows with ease, then going after some openings he left on his defense. She succeeded in landing some scratches on his face; all singed from the fire effects of her blades.

Jaune stumbled back and felt his cheek: a burn wound... if he kept this up, he would die. Pyrrha was still on his mind; the perfect time for Cinder to proceed to the offense. Jaune used his shield to cover behind the attacks, but he needed to think of a strategy fast. Pyrrha.... what would Pyrrha do in a situation like this... amidst the thoughts of rage he felt; the struggles to keep his balance and the force of Cinder’s attacks, a new kind of thought occurred to him. That thought turned to a command, and that command became his determination. He gripped his blade as Cinder went for a final strike that slashed his shield in two; destroying his final line of defense. 

As she smirked cockily and went for the last strike towards his head, Jaune did something unexpected; instead of parrying the blow, he ducked his head, and his whole body shone with aura; focusing on the blade. Cinder was partly shocked at the glow and was unable to react as he gave another cry and slashed her chest with the glowing sword. It didn’t slice her open, but the great force of the attack blasted her body back towards the edge of the roof, draining heavy amounts of her aura. 

Cinder barely recovered herself before she could fall from the roof. Her expression of cockiness turned into one of rage. Jaune’s semblance enhanced his aura; marked by the white veil surrounding his body. He stood up and faced his enemy, raising his sword in a defensive stance; a challenge. 

He was stronger... no, that’s impossible... there’s no way he was strong enough to defeat her; the wielder of the Fall maiden’s powers... that was... impossible! No student of Ozpin could be stronger, especially some nobody that held no sign of his semblance until this point suddenly has it revealed now, of all times! How is the stronger than that foolish girl she killed a few minutes ago?!

Cinder rushed towards the stoic faced Jaune and gave a flurry of attacks herself; trying desperately to find a way to kill this bastard. Every attack clashed with his sword as he took the role of patiently waiting for the right chance. 

It came to a point where she jumped backward and went to summoning her bow instead to attack from afar, but Jaune lunged forward; finding the opening he was hoping for and went for the kill. A veil of white-painted the background as the silhouette of Jaune crossed through Cinder’s body, and streams of blood from her face and her arm would spill in the air. 

Jaune landed on the edge of the rooftop, and Cinder landed on the center; creating a pool of blood from her face and her arm. The veil from his body began to disappear and he felt slightly weaker from the great force of the attack he dealt. 

Cinder screamed from the pain in both her wounds. She struggled to stand as he saw Jaune approaching her. A new kind of emotion entered her consciousness: fear... She stepped backward and kept walking until she reached the edge of the roof. With no strength remaining, she fell; whilst Jaune rushed toward her in anger. He saw Cinder fall... and get caught by a Nevermore Grimm; flying away from the battlefield. 

Jaune backed away from the edge of the roof, walked back towards the center, and collapsed on his knees. He dropped his sword, looking down onto his hands... and placed them on his face, screaming out in pain and agony... he won the battle... but not without a price... Pyrrha... she was gone... forever...

Thus, Beacon was left destroyed, changing the lives of its survivors forever... and giving forth a new chapter in their story...


	2. Volume 7 epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY abandons Atlas in the hopes that they escape the clutches of Ironwood's task force
> 
> With them gone, Atlas is left to the mercy of the armies of Grimm rampaging around town, though right when all seems lost for the people of Atlas, an unlikely occurrence happens that sparks a new entity into the story of RWBY...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I'M FINALLY GONNA DO IT
> 
> After getting triggered amongst the horrible train wreck that was Volume 7, I think I'm ready to take my spin amongst its epilogue. 
> 
> YAY
> 
> (So this is the part where the OC becomes part of the story.)

Atlas has fallen. Grimm have invaded the lower and upper regions of the entire continent, scaring amongst the locals and beginning to lash out against them. The queen of darkness herself has forcefully expanded her reaches to this continent, ready to take it by force

Amidst the bloodcurdling screams of some victims from both areas, a giant shadow begins to loom over the city, along with a sharp, loud cry; the sound of a Nevermore's screech. Upon hearing these cries, all the Grimm suddenly halted their assaults and stared amongst the sky, at the silhouette of the giant bird like creature, flying amongst the town. Salem also stared upwards, shifting her expression to an unamused one and narrowing her eyes. It seemed her final two disciples have arrived.

Cycling around, the Nevermore Grimm continued to orbit and cry out, maintaining the rest of the Grimm from attacking or striking any more civilians, as an unknown silhouette fell from its back, soaring towards the Whale Grimm in a swift motion, halting amongst reaching Salem's line of sight and landing across from it. Unveiling his black wings revealed a masked stranger; one with black hair, white skin, and an attire that resembled a black colored Gi with a maroon belt; small bits of it torn through slash marks amongst the shoulder area, legs, and torso, all showing recent scars from other fights. The mask worn was also remarkably similar to Adam's discarded mask; one he found amongst stalking his outburst from afar.

The stranger seemed to smile amongst watching the Whale Grimm respond to his arrival with its normal cry, walking up to the creature and rubbing it amongst its forehead, devolving his wings to six bone-like appendages, then turning his attention to his leader afterwards "Weeellllll, look who got out of her chambers herself." A young male-like voice with a smooth tone teased, seeming carefree on his position in power and on Salem's unhappy tone "Did Tyrian give you any trouble?"

"You're late, Vesper" She replied in a slight annoyance "Tyrian has already taken care of the other members. Ozpin has escaped with team RWBY"

"Eh, don't grill me too much, Salem. I was busy" He pulled his hand away from the Whale Grimm's head and reached for his Gi, pulling out a knife that seemed to glow orange, pulsing like a human heart, and tossed it lightly to the queen of darkness

She caught the knife and examined it, feeling its familiar energy... yes, this was a Maiden's aura... she admired its energy and its angle, her expression slowly changing from one of annoyance to another of evil satisfaction. 

"She was a real fighter, lemme tell ya. Had me going for at least an hour before she gave out, and I had to fight her twice! Man, I won't forget the scars she gave to me with that lance of hers" Vesper smirked amongst his remembrance on his face off against the Maiden, struggling against her strength and ability "Took me a whole lot of aura just to get a solid stab in the heart, ya know"

"...so it seems you've indeed obtained one of the Maidens" She gave a brief chuckle "And the Relic?"

"Safe and secure" He pointed upwards to the soaring Nevermore "Though, I have to admit, its quite powerful... you wouldn't mind me borrowing it for a while?"

"Hm... how will I know you won't simply use it against me?"

"Aw, cmon, Salem. Do I look like the kind of guy to betray someone as powerful as you?" He'd ask with a carefree smile "Grimm are my only friends, after all. Why would I let humanity's poison endanger a species I've grown to love so much?"

She kept silence with a stoic manner, trusting those words, choosing not to answer his question "...so that concludes with the relic total, with the exception of this one and RWBY's... and you left them chasing a dead end for that relic... ingenious" She complimented

"Heheh, I always make sure to clear my tracks. They won't know a thing" He clarified with another smirk "Though, with Beacon and Atlas already in your hands... you wouldn't mind if I were to take brief control of Atlas in this state, would you?"

"And... what are your motivations for staying in Atlas?"

"Oh, just cause a little more chaos, kill some more huntsmen, take care of what little is left of their forces?" He shrugged "Human killing stuff"

She sighs amongst his nonchalant behavior, then turns her head to the skies... the continent was in ruin, regardless... getting her hands dirty is a waste of time, especially considering she had another key in her hands... "Release my minions from their cells, while you're at it. They might prove useful in the future..." She walked backwards and stopped atop the Whale Grimm's back.

"As you wish, Salem" He bowed courteously in response, and stood back up to a neutral position amongst hearing the Whale's cry once more, watching it float off from its surface, back onto the sky... flying off and away from Atlas... the city seemed to obtain a breather from its chaos for now...

Giving a smirk, Vesper would thus stare around the destroyed buildings, slowly walking towards the area where the relic would be protected... seeming to reach out his palm to the side and hold something invisible through his hand. Amongst this contact, his whole body then became invisible in the process

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a worse situation than Beacon.

The Maiden power was taken by RWBY, Atlas is being invaded, and now they were most certainly going to fall against the Grimm army... meditating amongst the chaos whilst staring amidst the door, General Ironwood merely held on to the hope that this chaos would be over...

To his surprise, the rumbling and screams would then stop amidst the screech of a great Grimm... staring upwards at the ceiling, he wondered what kind of monster would stop its minions from an attack... are they, perhaps, retreating at the sight of watching Atlas crumble to its last bit? That... couldn't be. There was no impact he felt amongst it, therefore, the upper half of Atlas must still be at the sky... if that's the case, he wondered how the commotion would halt

Staring amidst the entrance of the gate, the general would pace his presence towards the outside, still keeping an aim for his gun whenever possible... thoughts ran through his mind as he ascended the stairs, most debating the cause of this sudden interference... could it be the use of a Relic? Was it a miracle? He had to find out for himself...

Amidst making his way back up, he'd immediately lock the door behind him that led to his office, arriving on over and sitting amongst a chair, sighing desperately to himself... whatever happened was over for a brief moment... turning to his window, he'd watch the destruction left in the Grimm's wake, and yet... it only seemed half as broken as he'd thought it would be. Before he could think on why this would be a case, a sudden shattering of glass from behind him would cause him to raise his gun towards his table... strangely, though, what seemed to shatter was an old wine glass... its contents of ordinary wine spilling amongst the floor... all this concluded from him was that someone was already in the same room

"Show yourself!" He'd determinedly command, still raising his gun and pointing around him... keeping a keen eye on any unnerving thing from his office... receiving instead a low, creepy, Grimm like screech from around the room... 

"...forgive my intrusions, General" A strange voice would suddenly echo from the roofs, and Ironwood would aim his gun and shoot senselessly at this invisible voice, when suddenly, his gun is knocked off of his hand, and in a fell swoop, he'd receive a kick to the shin and recoil against his own table... the figure would slowly reveal itself back onto visibility with a grin on his face, still wearing the fang mask, aiming the general's own gun against him from afar "Not a fan of surprises, I assume?"

Ironwood would grip onto his jaw, letting out some gasps from the strong hit dealt to his chin, then turn with a glare to this new intruder "...White Fang, right? You're here to kill me"

"Oh, no no no no no" The intruder would shake his head, reaching a hand to grip the edge of Adam's old mask "Call this a Memento. I'm not really much of a member anymore, but don't worry about the killing part, I just want some words from you"

"...must be important words for you to go this far as to invade my office unnoticed and holding a gun against me" He'd shift back to a serious manner, slowly positioning his hand off of his chin "What do you want?"

"Sit in the chair, General. Let's negotiate" The intruder would comment, beckoning with Ironwood's gun to have him sit upon his office chair

Narrowing his eyes and knowing that the threat would inevitably shoot and kill him at the first sign of suspicions, he'd sigh and obey, perhaps hoping there could be an outcome that doesn't involve the use of violence...

Upon watching this expression, the intruder would smile again and toss the gun into the corner of the room calmly walking over from across Ironwood and sitting on its chair, keeping that charismatic countenance, to the General's confusion 

"...the wine was your doing, I assume?" Ironwood commented, distinctly remembering that he never poured a glass before leaving his office

"Hard to be classy and invisible at the same time, sir~" The intruder would cross his legs from underneath the table and keep his hands together, against his chest, whilst staring at Ironwood 

"...an intruder that pours a glass of wine after entering your office... can't say I'd seen that situation before" He kept a stoic manner, getting to the point with his own questions "What's your name?"

"Call me Vesper, sir" He'd answer whilst leaning his back towards the edge of the table, placing his hands amongst it "A code name, to say the least"

"Right..." The mention of a code name... if this wasn't a fang member, it might be another sort of enemy, especially considering those sounds from earlier "I assume you work for Salem, then, judging by those bone-like appendages on your back"

"Oh, these?" He voluntarily moved these long, thin and sturdy appendages like a spider's legs. "I guess you can say they were a gift from hers truly... I was born as a Hawk Faunus without wings or a beak, you know"

"Grimm like implants by Salem... why would she give you those?"

"Heh... guess I have quite the interesting secret to go unnoticed, General" He placed one of his hands amongst his mask and removed it carefully, staring amongst Ironwood with a trait that made the general gasp internally... no... he couldn't believe it...

Staring at Ironwood himself... were eyes of a strange color, seeming slightly darker and controlled, and those were staring directly at it, showing an aura similar, if not more powerful than Ruby's... there was no doubt in his mind... these were Silver Eyes.

( - - - > TO BE CONTINUED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it?
> 
> Leave constructive criticism and some comments below. I'm always open for what I can improve in my stories.
> 
> Many thanks to Adel's discord for giving ideas, and shout outs to Alucard, Mobius and Twilight for brainstorming some concepts with me.


	3. Volume 8 - Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bargain. A simple bargain that would change the fate of Atlas forever. Will this General have the resolve to do what is right for himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get a bit more on the creative side as the villain gathers his bearings and prepares to interact with team RWBY later.

"Silver eyes..."

Ironwood muttered out of his shock. To think another soul would have the same unique trait as that of Ruby Rose... and side with that of Salem. Her secret weapon unveiled to be this black haired Faunus with an apt smile, staring amongst him in a seemingly friendly manner. Though the shade of these eyes were much different than those he had seen from the red hooded ally...

Vesper held no surprise to his own shock, for it was indeed a trait rarely seen for those who were lucky enough. "Judging by the shock, I'd imagine you've never seen another Silver Eyed huntsman before..."

"H-How... how did Salem get to you?" He asked in dismay, causing his intruder to lightly frown 

"This again?" Giving a sigh, the intruder would lean back onto his own chair, staring unamused at the General's inference "I'd rather think my relationship with Salem as a partnership rather than devotion... I'm not necessarily an evil mastermind who wants to see the world suffer"

"Bullshit" Ironwood would spit out, retaining an emotion of seriousness amongst thinking upon the possibility of such a proposition "Your kind kills people for fun and aimless violence"

"Grimm kill through hunger, General... if it makes it any better, I only kill and torture huntsmen. They're so fun to abuse when they become so full of themselves..." The intruder would reminisce and smile as his appendages would twitch and crackle; a sign that seemed to unnerve Ironwood further 

"Don't try to fool me. I know which side you're on" He regained his stoic glare, despite his uncertainties for this servant of Salem "Know that it'll take more than a complementary glass of wine to convince me of your twisted ideals"

"How about the city of Atlas?" Vesper would ask with the same grin

The General gasped briefly. Atlas was fated to be destroyed, and people would be killed from the Grimm attacks... why would they bring up the city? 

"You still care about the fate of the city, right? Don't wanna end up without a job thanks to some rebellious teenagers, would you?" The Grimm Faunus would lean over and rest both of his arms crossed amongst the table "I have the ability to make that happen, General"

"...I don't believe that" Ironwood would reply, regaining his bearings and continuing to stand against this foe "There's a catch on this, there always is"

"You're not wrong" He extended reach towards his side, and amongst it, a sword would slowly manifest and become visible, as the intruder extended and gripped on its hilt, seeming like another invisible entity was in the room, then tossed it over onto the table, having it slide across and end up on Ironwood's side of the table.

Taking a good look at the sword, he couldn't believe what he was seeing... the Relic of Destruction, right before his very eyes. "Impossible..."

"Thought that as well, but... Maidens are still mortal. Although, I can't say it didn't take a while. If she died sooner, I doubt the casualties would have even happened..." He commented briefly before continuing "But I digress. That Relic is yours, but yours alone. That, the city, and sparing the survivors for the rest of their lifespan, in exchange for a simple question and a few harmless favors"

"...harmless favors?" He'd ask amongst the mention of them, calling bluff on its intent

"Oh, you know, the obligatory 'let Salem's followers free' from your city and have em tossed back into the wilderness, where they'd gain more interest in a particular teenage rebellion you hate so much..." Vesper teased 

Ironwood took a moment of silence amongst staring at his reflection through the sword "...how can I trust your partners won't kill my people instead?"

"I'll make sure they keep their eyes on the prize, General" He gave another reassuring smile and went to pick up his mask "They all seem quite distracted with the maidens, relics, and team RWBY, after all... sparing Atlas makes no difference to them"

"...so you really will spare the city?"

"Well, first you have to tell me a secret, sir." Leaning closer, he'd carefully give out these words to expect an answer "Specifically, one about Atlas's Winter Maiden... where can I find her?"

"...the Winter Maiden?" A question like that... risking the life of yet another maiden for many that cultivate for Atlas... if this stranger were to keep its promise "And you're certain that not in any point will you or Salem consider destroying the city?"

"You have my word, sir" Vesper promised in his most earnest tone, attempting to show that his intentions with Atlas weren't hostile in the slightest

The possession of another relic and the safety and prosperity of Atlas's people for the simple exchange of information was tempting... ironic to consider that those he chose to believe as allies have ended up causing damage and rejecting reason, and the one individual he never expected to reason with would be one of the opposite side... thinking hard about this, Ironwood considered the consequences: his allies would be enemies, though they already were hostile to begin with. The Ace Ops died in vain to his plans, and now this group was able to get away with it. This night, if he does not surrender, many innocents will die, including himself, and Atlas will be no more. But if he were to engage a deal against a sworn enemy, they would all be spared... the lives of many under the untrustworthy promise of the negotiator

A minute passes amidst that clarification, Ironwood still thinking amidst his thoughts on his quick decision, reaching a conclusion that would believe is best not only for him, but the lives of his people. "...very well. I'll provide information regarding the Winter Maiden, but... I'd appreciate it if you keep your part of the bargain first"

"Of course!" He responded and immediately stood, walking over amongst the window, staring at the city's halted assaults, Grimm still standing confused at the sky until the Giant Nevermore screeches in response to his concentration from afar. A few seconds after it, the Grimm began to dispatch and flee from the city, seeming to position themselves upon a rounded perimeter surrounding Atlas

Ironwood would walk beside the tamer, staring amidst the Grimm retreating... another Nevermore flying and perching atop Atlas's tallest tower, stationary and calmly positioning itself.

"As long as you keep that Grimm amongst that spot in the tower, discourse will no longer cause Grimm to gravitate to your cities anymore. All ya gotta do is not let anyone kill or disturb it, and Atlas is on the clear. Good luck explaining that to your civilians, though" Vesper would walk back from the window, already done his part, and awaits Ironwood's with a smirk "Now then. Where can I find myself a nice Winter Maiden?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting amongst the cells was bothersome for his state, especially considering the urgency of Salem's mission... and thus he awaited, patiently mediating on the reinforcement to arrive, when suddenly the cells were opened, and from the entrance came out Ironwood's intruder, now wearing the mask and keeping a sly grin, reforming his appendages into wings amongst his impatience

"Just in time..." Watts would commend and exit the cells, allowing himself to be freed from his shackles through the keys acquired from Ironwood, and stretches out his arms in front "I assume Salem wants me back at the Land of Darkness"

"Don't have her waste too much time, Doctor. I have a team to ambush" Vesper would gleefully toss away the keys onto the middle of the cells, allowing Watts to get his bearings before beginning to wander onto the exit.

"I advise you don't become a disappointment to Salem this time... not like some other high rank of your caliber" Watts warned with a sharp glare, staring back into his masked ally

"Ouch. You'd compare me as a blind follower? I thought Doctors were smart" He'd tease, along with surveying the room until coming across an interesting individual trying to reach for the keys... 

A prisoner trying to get through the bars to reach for the key to his freedom... desperately clinging and reaching upon it, a foot would then stomp onto them and slide them to the side. A futile plan foiled and humiliated, but upon closer inspection, this prisoner seemed quite familiar... a young beard, red eyes, and a messy hairstyle to fit it all, and groaning in despair trying to reach for it was the dismayed countenance of a Branwen

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle... you're one of Rose's folk, aren't you?" Vesper crouched down for a better look amongst the dismayed prisoner, keeping the mask of the fang to hide his eyes, though showing a sly smile of the likes that only evil would brandish "From my research, I assume you're their drunkle? I heard you did so many bad things to your old pal Ironwood..."

"You will fail..." Qrow would slowly mumble to himself, keeping a vicious anger towards this Salem advocate. 

"Pardon, may you speak up? I can't hear if you mutter your lines, you know.." The masked villain would tease and arch his wings, crossing his arms with his sly grin

"Salem... and all of you... will fail... Ruby will make sure of that..." The huntsmen would keep a serious glare upon the both of them, only being met with a sigh from his witness

"Sure... and I'm the bad guy who wants to conquer the world. Ooh, terrifying." Vesper sarcastically remarked, his grin no longer present, then began to glance back towards Watts and follow him onto the exit... slightly offended at such a comparison "Let's get you out of the psych ward, Doc. You had a long day"

Upon watching that villain leave the premises, Qrow couldn't help but turn his back and slam a fist to the wall in anger, swearing to himself upon being stuck in this situation with Ironwood already falling for Salem's traps... this was not looking good for his stay, he needed a way out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watts had made his leave with the help of another Nevermore Grimm, courtesy of Vesper, and with some final adjustments, the Grimm perched atop Atlas's tower would begin to take its effects, with many Grimm fleeing from a certain perimeter until the wild armies of Grimm vanished into the mountains, and adapted their fur patterns amongst the snow... Atlas was finally safe, for now...

Giving a grin at a job well done, Vesper would stretch out his wings and stare amongst the skies, at the Giant Nevermore, still cycling amongst them. "So nice to take a breath of fresh air after a comfy negotiation, wouldn't you agree?" 

A quiet, yet soothing cricket noise could be heard close beside the masked Faunus, and as he extended an arm, it seemed to float and wrap amongst an invisible entity... gripping tightly onto it, his wings would thus propel him back upward, flying onto the direction of this Nevermore

In a few minutes, and with a final cry, the Giant Nevermore Grimm would fly off from Atlas, towards the direction of where team RWBY's next act would take place... giving a sinister smile, Vesper would stare upwards into the night sky, admiring the aesthetic of its indigo glow as morning would slowly approach... the broken moon beginning to set amongst the horizon, and along with it, his eyes would stare and shine their luscious gray, seeming to gleam off the Nevermore's wings, leaving a silver trail behind them, as from below, a vicious army of Grimm would follow the Nevermore behind this trail...

"Its about time we get to know each other... Rose"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Addy's server for giving me some tips and information relating to the volumes. Couldn't do this without em, honestly.
> 
> Also, quick warning: my format's gonna be adding a few rewrites around some episodes in order to do what I need to fix em, so don't expect a Volume 8 ep 2 until I establish RWBY and their new motives.
> 
> Please leave some constructive criticism in the comments, I'd really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Adel Aka for criticizing the hell out of this show and making these points very clear. You inspired me to make this in the first place (maybe you'll review this fanfic or give your opinions on it later, idk).


End file.
